With the development of touch screens or touch-based displays, users may interact with a variety of user devices, such as, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), web browsing devices, navigation devices, and/or other types of touch-sensitive devices. For example, a user may perform various gestures on a touch screen to input or navigate through content displayed.